


Black Out, Pass Out

by Aer



Series: RobRae Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Day 3, Drinking Contest, Drunk Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mostly Gen, Robrae week 2018, drunk, robrae - Freeform, technically half demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Perhaps challenging the half demon to a drinking contest was not the wisest move the Titans could have made.





	Black Out, Pass Out

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close again! I forgot, haha. This is mostly gen, with a bit of RobRae at the end, but I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway!

“Alright, I’m calling bullshit. There is no way your alcohol tolerance is that good.” Beast Boy declared, slamming his beer bottle to the bar. 

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” She inquired, sounding most unamused. 

“Well, for one, you’ve barely touched your drink all night, which looks a lot more like someone who gets drunk easily trying to avoid it. For two, Rae- you’re a quarter my size, and you’re saying you can drink amounts that would knock all three of us out.” Cyborg chimed in, sipping his whiskey. Raven shrugged. 

“And yet... It’s true.” She drawled. Robin, leaning against the bar, just shook his head with a small smile. He, at least, had quickly figured out that Raven wasn’t lying, and he had no desire to find out exactly how good her tolerance was, especially not compared to his. 

“Yeah, no, I’m not gonna believe it. Not without proof.” Beast Boy insisted, waving his hands in expansive, aimless gestures. 

Starfire, who’d been nursing an unholy concoction of vodka and mustard all night, perked up. “I have a most wonderful idea!” She announced, hands fluttering around like overactive bees. “On Tamaran, contests of feats of strength and prowess were considered a most excellent way to pass the time. Perhaps we could put our strength up against Raven’s?”

Cyborg whistled, eyes gleaming. “A drinking contest, huh? Us three against Raven, til none of us can stand?”

Beast Boy whooped. “Hell yes! Raven’s going down!” 

Starfire bounced. “I too would take part in this glorious wager! Raven?”

The half demon sighed and shook her head. “Fine, but I want something out of this. When I win, you will do my chores- _properly_ -“ She glared at Beast Boy as she stressed the word, “for a month.” Raven bargained. Cyborg grinned. 

“You’re awful confident. Alright, I’ll take that bet. But you’ll be doing all of our chores for a month _when_ you lose.” 

Raven nodded sharply. “Deal. Rules?”

“Raven, you claimed to be able to drink more than all three of them, right?” Robin finally chimed in. Raven inclined her head silently. Robin nodded back. “So I think, to make it fair based on that claim, you take three shots every round, while each of them takes one. A shot for each person. That way the tolerances are equal. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, no using your enhancements or magic to artificially burn off the alcohol. Natural tolerances only.” He ordered. They nodded in agreement. 

Raven smirked. That probably should have been the challengers’ first warning, but there was already enough alcohol flowing that, to a Titan, they ignored the danger sense tingling down their spine. “Not going to join in, make things a little fairer?” She shot back at their fearless, and sober, leader. Robin snorted. 

“I like to wake up without regrets. And I think I’d be regretting a lot if I tried to tussle with you.” 

“Smart man.” Raven turned back to the bar and raised a hand to signal for the bartender. “Shots of vodka until you collapse?” She asked the other three. “Robin, you referee and judge if someone is out due to imminent alcohol poisoning.” 

“Vodka’s fine by me.” Beast Boy agreed loudly. Starfire sighed and set aside her drink. 

“No mustard?”

“Straight shots only, to keep it equal.” Robin ruled. 

Cyborg cracked his knuckles. “Alright, Rae, you’re going down.” He ordered the first round of six, passing one to each of his teammates and sliding the other three to Raven. 

“The contest, starts, now!” Robin barked, and as one, all three threw back the shot, before watching in surprise as Raven, who’d made a face at the margarita she’d gotten earlier and barely touched, tossed back all three of her own shots in quick succession. 

She raised an eyebrow at them. “Next?” 

Two more rounds went by in the same manner. Cyborg was starting to feel it, Beast Boy was swaying in his chair, and Starfire kept forgetting to stay seated on the stool, floating upwards as she was buoyed by the alcoholic euphoria. Raven, meanwhile was still sitting perfectly straight and unruffled, despite the nine empties shot glasses stacked neatly in front of her. 

“Round four.” Robin announced. He’d finally gotten sick of trying to wave down the bartender every few minutes and had just bought the bottle. The glasses were set out, and everyone took their shot. Beast Boy groaned as he swallowed. 

“Ugh, this is disgusting.”

“You can still taste it? I lost all feeling in my tongue last shot.” Cyborg retorted. Raven stacked her three glasses up. 

Starfire giggled, staring at the ceiling. “The boards are moving!” 

“Giving up?”

“Oh hell no!” Cyborg exclaimed. “I’m just getting started.”

Raven smirked. “What a coincidence. So am I.” She gestured for the next round. Robin obliged, smirking a little at the face his teammates made. 

“Cheers.” Raven toasted, deadpan, and threw her drink back, waving for the three to do the same. With a simultaneous grimace, they did. No sooner had Beast Boy swallowed than with a quiet groan, he slumped to the side and toppled off the stool. Cyborg looked down at the crumpled, drooling mess. 

“One down.” Raven smirked at them. “Two left.” She taunted. Cyborg scowled.

“Round six!” He boomed, swaying slightly. Starfire was floating again, and he sighed as he tugged her down onto her stool. “Trying to go inco- incog- incognito here, Star.” 

“Many apologies, friend. I merely found myself fascinated by the grain of the ceiling and how it gave the illusion of movement.” Starfire beamed at him. 

Cyborg blinked. “You get pretty, uhhhh, talkative when you’re drunk, huh?” 

The arrival of the next four shots interrupted whatever response she would have given. They all took them, Cyborg and Starfire both coughing as the strong spirit joined the puddle sloshing around their stomachs. Raven smirked at them, the barest hint of a flush rising high on her cheeks, the only sign she had even been drinking. 

“Well?” Raven drawled. Cyborg blinked as he realized that Starfire was floating again, now horizontally in the air and snoring loudly. 

“It’s just you and me now. Shot for shot.” Raven challenged. 

“Deal.” Cyborg growled, grabbing the seventh round of shots and slamming it back. He shook his head, feeling it hit his all too human system. He was beginning to list to one side, but he wasn’t out of the game yet. 

The eighth shot went down hard. The ninth tried to come right back up, but Cyborg gritted his teeth and forced it to stay down. He was not loosing this. 

The tenth, however, proved to be his undoing. The last thing he saw was Raven’s smirking face, as she daintily drank down her own shot without a problem. Then, everything just went black.

* * *

Raven looked down at their passed out teammates, a small smirk that was rapidly widening lighting up her eyes. She glanced at Robin. “Well, judge?” She drawled. “Your call.”

Robin shook his head, a similar smirk pulling his lips up. “You win. Again.” He sighed. 

Raven snorted. “I noticed you decided not to challenge this time.” 

“Yeah, well, last time I didn’t believe you when you said you could drink two bottles of vodka while barely feeling a buzz, I ended up throwing up on you and asking you out while drunk out of my mind and dripping with vomit, so. I didn’t really want to find out what would happen this time.” He shot back. 

Raven grinned. “Oh, but I thought you enjoyed the consequences of that challenge.” She murmured, leaning up against her boyfriend. He snorted at her. 

“You still haven’t let me forget I vomited on you.” 

“I still haven’t gotten the smell out of that dress.”

Robin eyed their very unconscious teammates. “So... you have a plan to deal with them?” 

Raven summoned a portal, her power wrapping around each of the drooling drunks. With a flick of her fingers, she sent them through, letting them crash in a pile on the other side. 

“They can wake up if they want to sleep in a bed.” She told him, the portal closing with a snap. Robin shook his head again. 

“That’s just cruel, Rae.” 

“They shouldn’t have challenged me.” She retorted. 

Robin sighed. “Yeah, probably not. Though, you know, I still haven’t figured out exactly how you can process that much alcohol.”

Raven raised an eyebrow, looking up at him as she deadpanned. “Robin. My father is a demon, and commonly associated with the seven deadly sins. There aren’t many vices I’m _not_ good at, when I want to be. Alcohol is easy.” 

She sniffed. “About the only thing Trigon’s genes are good for, really.” 

Robin huffed a laugh, ducking down to press a kiss to her lips. 

“I don’t know... They made you, so that’s pretty good right there, in my opinion.” Raven suddenly smirked. 

“They also let me do that thing with my tongue you like...” she purred. Robin choked. 

“Alright, I think maybe you’re more affected than you’re letting on, and we should go home now.” He said hurriedly. Raven chuckled, low and wicked, as he escorted her out to the car that was waiting.

Raven hummed along to the engine, clearly thinking hard. “Say, Robin?” Robin felt a shiver go down his spine at that tone. That tone promised mischief. 

“I think we should run a drill tomorrow morning, don’t you? Just to test everyone’s response time in an emergency.”

Robin laughed. “You evil, evil demon.” He agreed. Raven had made _him_ spar with her the morning after drinking him under the table, it only seemed fair to pass on the misery. 

“Oh, I know.” Raven’s eyes glinted red in the light from the stoplight. 

“But it’s so much fun.”


End file.
